


Diana Hale's Big Gay Crisis

by kittysrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, College, Eternal Sterek, F/F, Female Derek Hale, Female Isaac Lahey, Female Jackson Whittemore, Female Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Female Stiles Stilinski, Female Vernon Boyd, First Kiss, Genderswap, Infidelity, Male Allison Argent, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Heather/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Recreational Drug Use, Sexuality Crisis, Underage Drinking, everyone is a human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysrose/pseuds/kittysrose
Summary: Diana swears up and down that she's straight and Stiles has a long-term girlfriend, but the universe doesn't seem to care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genderswapped Sterek and all their buds!
> 
> Diana Hale - Derek Hale  
> Stiles Stilinksi  
> Veronica Boyd - Vernon Boyd  
> Isabella Lahey - Isaac Lahey  
> Jackie Whittemore - Jackson Whittemore  
> Scarlett McCall - Scott McCall
> 
> There's gonna be sooo much fun sexual tension in the following chapters. This chapter is just to make introductions and set the story.

Diana didn’t actually meet Stiles until about a week into college; after she had suffered through all the cheesy orientation week activities and settled into her dorm the brunette finally made an appearance. Up until then Stiles remained a mysterious enigma. From what Scarlett had told her Stiles dropped her shit down in their room on move in day while Scarlett was out to lunch with her mom and when she returned Stiles was gone. Scarlett was visibly bummed all week about it. From the little that Diana picked up on while actively trying to tune Scarlett out, Scarlett and Stiles texted all summer and Scarlett assumed they’d become best friends once they moved in together. Don’t be confused, Diana didn’t give a single shit about Scarlett and Stiles’ friendship, but Scarlett had these stupidly sad puppy dog eyes whenever she walked into her and Veronica’s room and saw them hanging up posters or watching Game of Thrones together and it made Diana feel a twinge of something resembling pity for the girl.

Veronica and her had tucked themselves in a corner booth in the dining hall to eat their lunch when they simultaneously get the text. It’s the group chat. Diana rolls her eyes; how she ever got talked into being in an ongoing conversation with Scarlett, Isabella, Jackie and Veronica is a mystery to her. She never responds to it and if she wasn’t completely inept when it came to technology she would remove herself. Veronica chuckles from behind her phone screen. Diana lifts a brow in response. “What?” she asks.

“Scar’s roommate finally showed up.”

Diana swipes at the message just as another one has been delivered.

Scarlett: Guys, it’s happening. Stiles is in the building!

Jackie: Gross.

Isabella: Yay! Are you in your room? I’m coming over!

Scarlett: Yeah, come over! We’re setting up the x-box!

Diana rolled her eyes. Isabella and Scarlett were like two easily excited toddlers.

Scarlett: So, her girlfriend(?) is here too…

Isabella: OMG what?

Jackie: Ha. Your roommate’s gay.

Isabella: There’s nothing wrong with that!

Jackie: Gay.

Jackie was such an ass. She was the only person that seemed to have the ability to suppress Isabella’s peppy attitude. They both lost the roommate jackpot big time.

“Should we go? I feel a morbid sense of curiosity about the situation.” Veronica smirked.

“Can’t. I have class.” Diana shrugged.

“Dude, it’s syllabus week. All my cousins said this week is like optional. They just go over the syllabus and let you leave.” Veronica said around a bite of her wrap.

Diana thought about it for a second. “I’m gonna go. I haven’t had enough coffee today to deal with the whole group in one room.”

Veronica chuckled, “True.”

Diana threw her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her plate and crumpled napkins from the table before sliding out of the booth.

“I’ll send you snaps, don’t worry!”

“I won’t open them, don’t worry!” Diana smirked over her shoulder.

Diana’s first and only class of the day was as uneventful as Veronica prophesized. The teaching assistant handed out piles of syllabi to the first person in each row of the hundred-person lecture hall and had them pass them back. Diana flipped through hers as the T.A. talked through the professor’s expectations. After twenty minutes they were ushered out. It was a Thursday and Diana only had one class, so she took her time walking across campus to her residence hall.

Their R.A. gave her a smile as she swiped her card to get into the front door.

“Diana, right?” She asked, still smiling. She was petite and blonde and had a stupid, trendy septum piercing. Diana had heard whisperings of how hot the guys in the building thought she was all orientation week.

“Yeah,” Diana supplied blankly.

“How was your first day?”

“Good,” Diana replied awkwardly, not stopping her pace to the staircase.

“Well, let me know if you need any help finding anything on campus! My door is always open to study!” She yelled after Diana.

Diana threw an ironic thumbs up over her shoulder before shutting the stairwell door behind her.

Still reeling from the awkward encounter, Diana’s heart dropped when she approached the door to her room and heard multiple voices from within. She moved to turn right back around (not prepared for any more forced conversation) when at the same time the door opened.

“Di!” Isabella grinned at her.

“Where’s Veronica?” Diana asked, peering around Isabella to see several figures in her room. She froze when she noticed a set of feet dangling off _her_ bed.

“Inside! Stiles is her—” Diana interrupted her by pushing past her.

Diana surveyed the room. Veronica was knelt down getting something out of the mini-fridge under her bed, Jackie was perched on her desk chair and Scarlett and who she presumed to be Stiles were sitting on her bed.

“No.” Diana announced.

All eyes flew to her. Veronica smirked at her, Scarlett looked like she had seen a ghost and Stiles was staring at her with a challenging look in her eyes. She was slender, probably tall by the amount of leg that hung off the end of Diana’s bed. Her hair was wavy and chopped at her shoulders. Moles dotted the pale skin of her neck and trailed down past the collar of her flannel. Her glossy hazel eyes, pink from being stoned remained locked on Diana’s own. Diana dry swallowed.

“Di, hey! How was class?” Veronica asked while popping the cap off a soda from the fridge.

“No.” Diana repeated. “Absolutely not. Off,” she glared at Scarlett and Stiles.

Scarlett immediately hopped off the bed with a reasonable amount of fear in her eyes. Stiles remained, a grin slowly overtaking her face.

“What crawled up your ass?”

Before she realized what she had said Diana responded: “You, apparently.”

The room erupted in snickers and Diana felt her cheeks twinge pink.

“Oh,” Stiles announced extending the word in a knowing way that made Diana fume.

The brunette jumped off Diana’s bed, almost hitting the ground face first before steading herself on the bed post. Diana raised an eyebrow.

“Stiles,” the girl offered while not so subtly giving Diana a once over.

Diana considered the girl for a second. She smelt like weed and had a shit eating grin on her face.

Diana provided only a bored “Okay.”

“Di, this is Stiles. She was at home visiting her girlfriend last week! She’s here to stay now, though.” Scarlett announced from beside her.

“Great,” Diana stated.

Stiles still hadn’t broken eye contact with her. The intensity of her gaze was starting to get to Diana. She moved to put her bag on her desk chair in an effort to put some space between her and Stiles.

“What’s the move for tonight? I’m trying to get drunk and kiss a lacrosse player,” Jackie smirked.

“There’s a party on Hillborough St. A girl in my chem class was talking about it,” Isabella offered with a grin.

“I’m down.” Veronica agreed.

Diana was busying herself putting her textbooks in a pile on her desk when she felt a heat at her back.

“Is that you?” An arm stretched past her to grab at a framed photo from her desk. It was the one of her and Laura and Cora at Laura’s high school graduation. She had been in middle school at the time. It was cringy to say the least, but it was a graduation gift from Cora and she wasn’t that much of a dick to not put it up.

Diana attempted to snatch the frame from Stiles’ hands, but Stiles had crossed the room with it before Diana could even register what was happening.

“Cute,” Stiles smirked looking at the picture.

Diana approached the girl and in result of playing a game of keep away Diana ended up pinning Stiles up against the edge of Veronica’s bed.

It was completely silent for a second. Diana stopped breathing. From this up-close Diana could get a better look at Stiles’ features. Her eyes were fucking _golden_. Her nose had a small, adorable up turn.  Diana cleared her throat not knowing where the thoughts had come from. Stiles was cute but in a completely _platonic_ way, she reassured herself. It was probably just the immediate challenge that Stiles posed to Diana that was making her feel some type of way. But she was 100% straight. No doubt about it.

“Ooh, Veronica, can I borrow those shorts with the patches tonight?” Isabella asked, breaking the spell as soon as she spoke.

Diana cleared her throat and backed away from Stiles. Stiles offered up the picture sheepishly.

“Definitely. They should be in the basket in the closet,” Veronica spoke as she moved about the room.

“Uh, I’m gonna go. Someone’s supposed to be picking up from me soon.”

“Picking up what?” Isabella asked in that annoyingly naïve way that Diana was so used to hearing from her.

“Bud.” Stiles laughed.

Isabella’s eyes widened. “Oh,” she replied awkwardly.

“Yeah…so, tonight? I’ve got a friend with a fake so if you guys want anything from the liquor store just text me.” Stiles mentioned on her way out the door. Scarlett trailed behind her and Jackie and Isabella after them.

Diana let out a sigh of relief. The whole situation proved to be exhausting for her psyche. She heaved herself onto her bed.

“So, what was _that_ about?” Veronica asked from her bed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Wake me up when we’re gonna leave.” Diana mumbled before closing her eyes and turning over. She fell asleep with the faint smell of weed under her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things kinda heat up and quickly.

Firstly, it should be known that Diana can hold her booze like a champ, okay? She’s been taking whiskey shooters and polishing off six-packs with her aunt Petra and sisters since she was like, seventeen at least. Ever since the fire it’s become like a thing they do to cope. And no one dare judges them because, c’mon who’s gonna raise concerns about legality to the girls who lost most of their family in a house fire.

  
So, yeah, Diana can drink.

  
But, let it also be known that college drinking is nothing like the couple-beers-with-dinner drinking she’s used to. College drinking is inconspicuous water bottles full of the cheapest vodka they can afford (some fruity, raspberry shit) carried around parties and passed between hands. College drinking is chugging as fast as you can in hopes that you’ll black out and be able to excuse your shitty behavior at the time and be able to laugh about it the next morning under the guise that oops you got sooooooo drunk.

  
Diana is having a hard time handling the aforementioned kind of drinking. This is obvious as she hangs all over Veronica half in an effort to hold herself up, half because she loves Veronica and how did it take her this long to realize how fantastically, wonderful her roommate is.

  
They’re on their way to this party on Hillborough St. that Isabella heard about in one of her classes. It’s a few streets off the main drag that their school is on. Isabella looked it up on her phone’s gps, she swears its less than a half of a mile. Diana protests that sentiment.

  
“We’ve def,” a hiccup interrupts her. “We’ve definitely been walking for wayyyyyy longer than half a mile.”

  
Stiles looks back at her from her spot at the front of the pack. “She’s drunk.”

  
Diana furrows her brow. “Okay, first, I am not. Second, who even are you, Stiles? You literally show up out of nowhere after breaking Scarlett’s heart because you were M.I.A for so long and sit on MY bed and now you’re telling me I’m drunk,” Diana stumbles a bit and grabs onto Veronica tighter, “which I’m not.”

  
Stiles smirks back at her. “You’re drunk.”

  
Diana mumbles a small “I hate you” at Stiles before turning her attention to the cracks in the pavement below her feet.

  
“I think this is it.” Isabella declares.

  
They’ve stopped in front of a big off campus house. The front yard has a few plastic chairs scattered about it. All the lights in the house are off except for the alternating colorful ones coming from the windows near the basement.

  
“Are you sure we’re getting in?” Scarlett asks earnestly.

  
Jackie rolls her eyes. “We’re getting in. That’s what these are for.” Jackie reaches into her shirt and lifts her tits so they’re put on display.

  
Diana probably stares at them for too long. They look very bouncy.

  
There’s a snort from behind her and Diana whips around to see Stiles raising her eyebrows.

  
“See something you like, Di?”

  
“Don’t call me that,” Diana growls.

  
Veronica quickly drags her away from the scene and up the driveway to the side door of the house. There’s two guys, some leather clad dude bro with blonde curly hair and a devilish smirk and a ginger checking himself out in the front camera of his phone.

  
Diana is not too drunk to ignore the way that Veronica straightens herself in the blonde’s presence. She turns away quickly to wipe any lipstick that may have made its way onto her perfectly white teeth.

  
Diana gives her roommate a look. “What was that about?” She asks, repeating the same question Veronica had asked her earlier in the night.

  
Veronica elbows her. “You’re drunk,” she declares with a small smile.

  
“Ladies,” the blonde interrupts.

  
Jackie runs her tongue over her lips seductively and steps forward. “Gentlemen,” she pronounces.

 

This gets the ginger’s attention who quickly lowers his phone and moves in front of the blonde. “Jackie, right?”

  
“How’d you know?” She beams at him. Diana rolls her eyes so hard it kinda hurts.

  
The ginger, who says is name is Landon, gives the group of them a once over before throwing a “they’re good” over his shoulder to the blonde.

  
Veronica drags her, once again, into the house.

  
It takes them a while to navigate their way through the upstairs crowd and down the stairs to the basement. Diana is experiencing sensory overload by the time they settle into a corner of the packed basement.

  
Diana is acutely aware that Stiles is lighting up a joint next to her.

  
“You probably shouldn’t do that down here. The whole place could go up in flames. And then what?” Diana raises both her eyebrows defiantly.

  
Stiles brings the joint to her lips, inhales and then lowers it. Diana stares at her lips (she refuses to acknowledge how pouty they are, even if it’s in the comfort of her own mind) as the smoke escapes a few seconds later. “Then you take those ridiculously toned arms of yours, throw me over your shoulder and haul ass out of here.”

  
Diana’s reaction is a bit delayed. She’s drunk, okay?

  
“Wait--”

  
Stiles takes another hit from the joint. She offers it to Diana with smirk. “Do you smoke?”

  
Diana stiffens. “No-no. I’m good. I’m already drunk, remember?”

  
Stiles chuckles, “You make it so easy, you know that?”

  
“What are you talking about?” Diana asks, suddenly feeling sweaty and self-conscious.

  
Stiles stares at her for a second, looking like she’s considering something before taking an extremely long hit from the joint and dropping it to the cement ground to stub out.  
“I gotta pee,” Stiles announces to no one in particular before making her way towards the stairs.

  
Diana frantically looks around for anyone familiar. She spots Veronica, face-down-ass-up, grinding on the blonde guy from the door. Jackie is mirroring her stance except against Landon. Isabella and Scarlett are playing beer pong. She catches them in the middle of an overly animated high-five.

  
Diana really has no choice but to follow Stiles up the stairs.

  
Before she can stop herself, she grabs on the back of Stiles’ flannel. Stiles whips around, eyes big.

  
“Wait,” Diana pleads. “I’m too drunk to be alone.”

  
Stiles smirks. “Okay.”

  
Diana follows behind Stiles as she weaves in and out of small groups of people. Some rando tries to grab at her arm but she gives him a pointed look and he releases it quickly.  
By some grace of God the bathroom is empty and there isn’t a line. Stiles kicks the door open with her tattered converse. Diana follows her blearily.

  
“Oh my god it’s SO bright in here,” Stiles announces.

  
“I mean, the light is on so—” Diana chokes, interrupted by the sight in front of her. Stiles is peeing. Like, jean shorts and panties around her ankles, naked from the waist down, blissful look on her face, releasing her bladder, peeing.

  
“Shit, there’s no toilet paper,” Stiles whines.

  
Diana, thankful for the distraction, begins searching in cabinets and under towels on the floor. She finds half a roll behind the shower curtain on the edge of the tub.

  
“Here.” She thrusts the roll at Stiles, averting her eyes.

  
“Thanks, dude,” Stiles grins.

  
Diana hears the zip of Stiles’ zipper, the toilet flush behind her, the sink run briefly. She keeps her eyes trained on the tiled wall in front of her.

  
“Di,” Stiles whispers from behind her.

  
Diana looks over her shoulder, “Done?”

  
Stiles nods. Her face is a shade of serious Diana has yet to witness in the 12 hours of knowing her.

  
Diana turns on her heel and reaches for the door. She freezes when she feels a hand on her elbow.

  
She stares down to where Stiles’ hand is gripping her arm. After a second their eyes meet.

  
“We should go,” Diana whispers with no real urgency in her tone. “The girls are probably drunk and confused wondering where we are.”

  
Stiles nods. “Yeah.”

  
Diana watches as Stiles’ tongue darts out of her mouth and wets her lips. She stops breathing when Stiles cautiously moves her hand to tuck a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. Diana swallows, still frozen.

  
Stiles’ fingers make their way from hair to her chin. She strokes her lower lip with her thumb. Diana is 90% sure her heart has stopped beating.

  
It happens slowly. Stiles moves into her space, grips her chin softly, brings her lips to Diana’s. Diana stills, not daring to move a muscle as Stiles’ lips press against hers. Stiles’ lips are soft and warm and unlike any guys’ that have ever touched her.

  
It ends quicker than it started. “Fuck!” Stiles curses, moving her hand back to her own mouth, covering it as if it’ll somehow hide what she’s just done.

  
“Fuck,” Stiles repeats softly, taking a step back out of Diana’s space.

  
Diana is having an out of body experience, she’s sure of it, because without thinking she grabs ahold of Stiles’ face, pulls her back in.

  
Their second kiss is rushed, sloppy, but uninhibited and full of passion. Stiles guides her backwards, so they’re pressed against the cool tiles of the wall. She hooks her fingers into the loops of Diana’s jeans, pulls her body taunt against her own.

  
Diana finally comes back to reality when Stiles’ lips attach themselves to her neck and her hands wander to her ass.

  
“Stiles,” Diana mumbles, half-halfheartedly. It doesn’t deter Stiles from her attack on Diana’s neck. She’s sucking and biting in the most delicious way and Diana knows, she just knows, that her panties are pathetically soaked already.

  
“Stiles!” Diana announces, louder and more forceful this time.

  
Stiles flies back, an alarmed look in her eyes. “Fuck,” she whispers again.

  
Diana gives her a calculated look. “We should go,” she states.

  
Stiles nods dumbly, her fingers grazing her bruised, red lips. Diana pulls at her tank top, runs a hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it.

  
Stiles seems to have joined her in reality now because she grabs for her phone on the bathroom sink. Diana watches as her finger swipes across the screen to open it before bringing it to her ear.

  
“Hey, you called?” Stiles exhales, a little shaky. Diana hasn’t moved from her spot against the wall. She watches as Stiles seems to calm down. A small smile reaches her lips and she tells whoever’s on the phone that she couldn’t hear her phone ring over the music. A lie.

  
Diana silently excuses herself, suddenly sober. She doesn’t dare look at Stiles as she pulls the door open. She hears a small “I miss you too” as she’s stepping out of the room.

  
She only makes it half way down the stairs before Veronica followed by Isabella, Scarlett and Jackie meet her and tell her they’re leaving. For that, Diana is relieved. She wants her bed and maybe a whole pizza to herself.

  
Stiles meets up with them as they’re leaving, picks Scarlett up and twirls her around when Scarlett tells her about her back to back beer pong victory. She meets Diana’s eyes briefly after she releases Scarlett and her expression is unreadable. Diana averts her eyes and turns to Veronica.

  
“Can we get Dominos?” She asks seriously.

  
“Definitely,” Victoria grins.


End file.
